Her Love is Mine!
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: I have always tried to tell you how I feel but you never listen. Come on; crush those idiot boys' feelings! Push them away! They will never love you as much as I do. So go home fan boys. Her love is mine! Modern AU Ciel x Lizzie ONE-SHOT


**Her Love is Mine!**

Summary: I have always tried to tell you how I feel but you never listen. Come on; crush those idiot boys' feelings! Push them away! They will never love you as much as I do. Modern AU Ciel x Lizzie

**DISCLAIMER: Since I am poor, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. But I'll be sure to buy it when I win the lottery, tee hee.  
**

**Well I'm back my little demon readers! Did you miss me? I bet you did, you just don't want to admit the truth! Anyways, just a fluffy fic I thought of when listening to Kagamine Rin's "Sadistic Love." I decided to have Ciel chasing Lizzie instead of Lizzie chasing Ciel because a Ciel in love is much more fun than a Lizzie in love. Don't you agree? Enjoy the fluff and don't forget review!**

**~O~**

Ciel Phantomhive watched in anger as another crowd of boys swarmed around Elizabeth Middleford. Ciel sighed, were they ever going to leave?

"Elizabeth can I carry your books for you? Elizabeth would you like me to buy you a lunch? Elizabeth do you need help with you math homework? Elizabeth do you want me to get you a drink?" All of this could be heard just across the room.

Ciel exhaled again. He had a good mind to march up to those dumb boys and tell them to shut the hell up but he knew they wouldn't listen and continue to badger Elizabeth.

"Ah, I see Elizabeth's fan boys are catering to her every whim again." Sebastian snickered as he finally entered the classroom and took a seat next to his best friend.

"I just wish Elizabeth wasn't so damn polite then she could tell idiots to leave" Ciel huffed.

Sebastian smirked, "Has someone gotten a visit from the little green monster," he jeered.

"Shut it Sebastian," Ciel scowled with a mild blush painted over his cheeks.

"Morning Ciel~" three voices chorused cheerfully. Ciel rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Good morning Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard" Sebastian greeted.

"Morning Sebastian!"

"All those boys are around Elizabeth again," Finny announced. Bard smacked the smaller boy's shoulder. "Finny ya' dummy! Ya' know Ciel doesn't like it when you talk about you know what swarming around you know who," Bard whispered.

"I can hear you," Ciel frowned.

Bard scratched his head awkwardly, "Sorry 'bout that buddy." Ciel rolled his visible eye. The other adorned by his blue-black hair. The boy kept hidden because of his lazy eye which he considered an embarrassment.

"Ciel look, the boys aren't Elizabeth anymore," Mey-rin exclaimed. Ciel's head snapped up so fast he almost received a horrible case of whiplash.

Mey-rin was right, the annoying pests were gone. Ciel was about question why but he did not want to jinx his luck. Ciel stood up from his chair and apprehensively walked over to his childhood crush's desk.

"Good morning Elizabeth," Ciel greeted, his voice carrying a nervous edge. Elizabeth turned her head, her lips curled into a broad smile.

"Morning Ciel, how are you" Elizabeth smiled as she gave best friend a tight embrace. "Good and you," Ciel blushed.

"I'm great thank you for asking" Elizabeth chirped. "So what brings you over to side of the classroom, huh? You realized you couldn't live without me and you just had to come over here and see me," Elizabeth joked, unaware that was exactly the case.

"No! I just came over to ask you are you sitting with us at lunch," he lied.

"Of course, don't I always" Elizabeth asked.

"Not lately. Ever since those boys hang around you all the time," Ciel replied quietly with his eye glued to the floor.

Elizabeth sighed, "I know but they won't leave me alone. I want to tell them that but I don't want to hurt their feelings."

"How cares they're idiots anyways. I'm sure they'll find someone else to stalk" Ciel scoffed. Elizabeth frowned.

"Ciel Phantomhive, that is the meanest and most insensitive thing I have ever heard you say," Elizabeth scolded even though she secretly agreed with him.

"It's true! By the way, where are they," Ciel asked as he inspected the classroom for Elizabeth fan boys. "I don't know; I sent them to get me a bag of chips," Elizabeth groaned.

On cue all twelve of Elizabeth's fan boys sprinted toward her each hold a bag of chips.

"Here take mine Elizabeth, its nacho cheese!"

"No mine, its dill pickled!"

"Mine is sour cream and onion!"

"Mine is barbecue, your favorite right Elizabeth?"

Ciel finally managed to squirm out of the sea of adolescent males. "So did you do it" Finny asked.

"Do what," Ciel asked

"Tell her that you love her," Finny explained. Ciel's mouth fell open as a shade of crimson eat his pale skin.

"Of course not you idiot! Besides, I don't even like her that much" the shorter boy lied.

Everyone snickered. "I'm sure you don't" Sebastian chuckled into his sleeve. "I don't Sebastian," Ciel protested even though his claims were false.

"Oh I agree with you, _Ciel_" Sebastian cooed into the boy's red hot face. "Stop it you disgusting bastard," Ciel screeched, louder than he meant to.

"Alright class, please take your seats. Mr. Phantomhive, please keep your swearing to a minim," The teacher scolded as she entered her classroom and set her purse on the desk.

"Sorry teacher," Ciel grumbled as his classmates giggled and smirked. Ciel sunk deeper into his seat, 'today is starting out glorious,' Ciel thought sarcastically.

**~O~**

"I heard you swore in front of teach today," Alois Trancy smirked and stuffed another doughnut into his already full mouth.

The blonde boy wrinkled his nose in disgust as the pale haired boy sitting adjacent to him quickly guzzled down his lunch. "Jesus Christ Grey, does your mother feed you?"

Charles looked up from his lunch, "Nope," he said simply and went back to eating. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"So Ciel, what did you talk about with Elizabeth today in first period?" Finny inquired while shoving spaghetti noodles into his mouth.

Alois' eyes lit up in amusement, "Oooh, you talked with Lizzie? What about?"

"Nope of your business," Ciel snapped. "Oh c'mon, tell me! I know you want to," Alois insisted.

"Tell you what Alois," Elizabeth catechized as she took a seat next to Ciel. Alois smirked.

"About what you and Ciel were talking about," the blonde boy replied. "Oh he just asked me if I was eating lunch with him," Elizabeth replied as she stabbed her salad with her fork while raising it to her mouth.

"How sweet of him," Alois snickered. Ciel threw him a venomous glare.

"Done! That was delicious! I'm so glad this school has better food than the elementary school does," Grey sighed happily as he rubbed his stomach. Mey-rin, Bard and Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Grey you eat too much. You're going to grow up to be a fat pig," Alois scoffed. "Says the boy with the doughnut in his hand," Grey sneered.

"Oooooh," everyone at the table cooed. Alois rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Besides Alois, I'll maintain this sexy figure forever because of fencing," Grey snickered. "Oh that reminds me, Elizabeth, aren't you my opponent for the match next Friday?"

"Yep," Elizabeth smirked competitively. "Oh well good luck. You're going to need it if you're competing me," Grey mimicked Elizabeth's smirk.

"You fence Elizabeth," Mey-rin asked in awe. "Yep, she's the best fencer I've ever seen. I went to one of her meets last week. Pretty damn good," Bard bragged.

"Oh stop," Elizabeth blush. "Yeah, stop it literally," Grey grumbled.

"Yawn, let's talk about something more interesting like Ciel for instance," Alois smirked with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Ciel narrowed his eyes. What was he planning?

"What about Ciel," Sebastian frowned. He did not like where this was going.

"So Ciel," Alois started, ignoring Sebastian. "When are you going to tell Elizabeth," Alois smirked. Ciel's eyes widen in sheer horror.

"Tell me what," Elizabeth asked turning to Ciel. "N-Nothing," Ciel stuttered, wanting to throw up his lunch.

"Oh just that Ciel likes-"

"ELIZABETH~!"

All seven adolescents averted their attention from Alois to the twelve teens chanting Elizabeth's name sprinting toward their table.

"Elizabeth we've found you," the fan boys cheered.

"Elizabeth would you like me to feed you? Elizabeth would you like my cookie? Here's a napkin Elizabeth. Would like salad dressing on that Elizabeth? Would you like me to refill your drink Elizabeth?"

Annoyed and slightly jealous, Ciel rose from his seat and slammed the cafeteria doors as he exited them.

"Wait Ciel," Elizabeth called but her cries were muffled by the fan boys constant blabbering.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY," A male voice screamed causing everyone in the cafeteria to look up in alarm and curiosity.

"Can't you see that Elizabeth is not interested in you all," Finny frowned, upset that those annoying pests hurt his best friend.

The fan boys stared at Finny in shock when one spoke up, "What are you talking about? Of course Elizabeth cares about us, right Elizabeth?" The whole cafeteria turned to Elizabeth.

"No. Sorry I don't," Elizabeth admitted sheepishly. The fan club stared in shock, "W-What?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I am sorry but I don't. I know you guys are only trying to help me; I appreciate that but you guys get too carried away with it. I am sorry but please leave me alone."

For once the fan boys were silent. "Oh…We understand. Thank you for your kindness and patience toward us Elizabeth. We are very sorry we bothered you," The fan boys sighed and sat at a table at the back of the cafeteria which was now labeled the emo corner.

"Wow you finally stood up to the stalkers," Sebastian smirked. "Shut up," Elizabeth smiled. "But it felt good to say that. I guess I owe it all to you, Finny," Elizabeth smiled and turned to Finny.

Finny returned the gesture, "Your welcome Elizabeth."

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Ciel," Elizabeth asked.

"I think he's in the hall," Mey-rin announced. "Thanks," Elizabeth said and dashed out the cafeteria.

"That was some real crap you pulled Alois," Sebastian frowned once Elizabeth was out of sight. Alois rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Someone had to do it. Besides, those dumb fan boys didn't let me finish anyways so what does it matter?" Alois scoffed. Sebastian rolled his eyes but didn't bother continuing the argument.

**~O~**

Ciel wondered aimlessly throughout the school hallways. He sighed and thought about Elizabeth and those stupid fan boys. He knew Elizabeth did not care for them but why was he so upset with them around her?

"Ciel, over here," A feminine voice called behind him. He turned around to see a familiar blonde curly haired girl sprinting towards him.

"Ciel," Elizabeth panted as she finally reached the dark haired boy. "Where are the fan boys," Ciel asked once he realized she was alone.

"I told them to leave me alone," Elizabeth smiled. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, "you did?"

"Yep! Well Finny kind of forced me to but I still gave them a piece of my mind," Elizabeth flashed a proud smile. "I see."

"Hey Ciel," Elizabeth asked breaking the silence that occurred between them. "Yes?"

"Why did you leave the cafeteria when the fan boys came over?" Elizabeth inquired innocently.

Ciel blushed, a crimson red and looked down at his feet, "Because I didn't like seeing those boys around you," He confessed. Elizabeth titled her head to side in confusion.

"Why?"

Ciel lifted his head and stared into Elizabeth's emerald orbs. He slowly walked towards her and placed his hands on her delicate shoulders.

"Because of this," He stated and timidly placed his lips onto to hers. The two broke apart after sometime.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me, Ciel?" Elizabeth smiled as crystal tears weld in her eyes. "Yes Elizabeth," Ciel smiled before pulling her into another kiss.

**END.**


End file.
